uldayzfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons in uL DayZ are used to inflict damage to either players or zombies. There are many weapons available, starting with melee weapons and ending with rocket launchers. 'Weapons' Melee weapons: ''' * Brass Knuckles - You always spawn with Brass Knuckles, very basic melee weapon. '''How to get: Upon spawning. Can't be looted. * Knife - Used to either kill players or zombies. Knife is also used to harvest fruit trees. How to get: '''Upon spawning or looting. * Shovel - Used to either kill players or zombies. Shovel will stun players and zombies for 2 seconds if hit. Shovel is also used to plant different plants. (Tomato, orange, berry, apple). '''How to get: Looting. * Baseball Bat - Used to either kill players or zombies. Baseball Bat will stun players and zombies for 2 seconds if hit. How to get: '''Looting. * Katana - Used to either kill players or zombies. '''How to get: '''Looting. * Fire Extinguisher - Used to kill players or put out fire. Currently, it is not possible to kill zombies with it. How to get: Looting. * Spray Can(In-game: Mace) - Used to kill players. Currently, it is not possible to kill zombies with it. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Miscellaneous: * Camera - Used to take pictures in-game. Camera also shows how far you're zooming. How to get: '''Looting. Currently there is a bug with it. When you log-in, you can spawn with camera being in your hand but it doesn't show as equipped in player's inventory. * Parachute - Used to slow the motion of an object. '''How to get: '''Can't be looted. Automatically given if you enter an airplane or climb the tower at Big Ear. * Tear Gas(In-game: Smoke Grenade) - Smoke Grenades are not used very commonly in uL DayZ. Smoke Grenade creates alot of smoke to the area where it was thrown. Players will start to cough and get stunned when they walk into it. '''How to get: '''Looting. * Grenade(In-game: Cluster Bomb) - Cluster Bombs are used as grenades in uL DayZ. They're used the same way as smoke grenades. Cluster Bombs create a circle type of explosion once thrown. '''How to get: '''Looting. * Detonator - Detonator is given once you plant a C4 and is not obtainable in any other way. '''How to get: '''After planting a C4. '''Handguns: * Silenced Pistol(In-game: Silencer) - You always spawn with a Silenced Pistol which has 17 ammunition. How to get: '''Upon spawning or looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Pistol ammo. * Desert Eagle - Desert Eagle is one of the most common weapons used in uL DayZ due to its very high damage value. You will spawn with a Desert Eagle which has 14 ammunition only if you have died 3 times. '''How to get: '''Upon spawning or looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Pistol ammo. '''Shotguns: * Pump-Action Shotgun(In-game: Shotgun) - Shotgun is a very good weapon if you are in a close range combat. Shotgun is also very good due to its bullet spreading, which you can use as your advantage to shoot people who are hiding behind pillars, for example. How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Shotgun ammo. * Sawn-Off Shotgun(In-game: Sawnoff) - Sawnoff is a weak weapon in DayZ. Its only advantage is its bullet spreading as you have better chances at shooting someone into their head. Sawnoff can't be dual wielded in uL DayZ. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Shotgun ammo. * Combat Shotgun(In-game: Spas 12) - Spas 12 is a powerful shotgun, that can shoot 7 bullets in a row before reloading. Spas 12 is a perfect weapon to kill people if you are in close range. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Shotgun ammo. '''Sub-Machine Guns: * Tec-9(In-game: Tec) - Tec is a weak weapon in DayZ. Its only advantage is its bullet spreading as you have better chances at shooting someone into their head. Tec can't be dual wielded in uL DayZ. How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''SMG ammo. * Micro-Uzi(In-game: Uzi) - Uzi is a weak weapon in DayZ. Its only advantage is its bullet spreading as you have better chances at shooting someone into their head. Tec can't be dual wielded in uL DayZ. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''SMG ammo. * SMG(In-game: MP5) - MP5 is a powerful weapon and in most cases will be an instant kill to the head due to its recoil. It's recommended to use MP5 over Uzi or Tec. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''SMG ammo. '''Assault Rifles: * AK-47(In-game: AK 47) - AK 47 is a very good weapon and due to its spread and recoil, it's quite easy to shoot people into their head. AK 47 is a powerful weapon to use in long range gunfights. 'How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Assault ammo. * M4 - M4 is a powerful weapon to use in long range gunfights. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Assault ammo. '''Rifles: ' * Rifle - Rifle is definitely a way to go if you don't have a sniper. Rifles do different damage depending on your marksman skill level. It's recommended to max out marksman skill as soon as possible through /skills. 'How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Rifle ammo. * Sniper Rifle(In-game: Sniper) - Sniper is one of the most used weapon in DayZ due to its very high damage value. Rifles do different damage depending on your marksman skill level. It's recommended to max out marksman skill as soon as possible through /skills. '''How to get: '''Looting. '''Ammunition type: '''Rifle ammo. '''Heavy Weapons: ' * Rocket Launcher(In-game: RPG) - Rocket Launchers are quite hard to get your hands on. Rocket Launchers are only obtainable through the Heli-Crash event or events made by administrators. A military helicopter crashes and drops random items which include: blood bags, snipers, bandages, road flares, painkillers, m4's and more. '''How to get: '''Heli-Crash event. '''Ammunition type: '''Rocket ammo.